Ficlet Snarry Drabbles
by Rickmaniac69
Summary: [AU - obviously]. Harry likes Snape, Snape doesn't like Harry. Or does he? [Slash - But not really]


**Fandom: **Snarry

**Type: **Ficlet

**Rules:**

1\. Select Fandom

2\. Put music on shuffle

3\. Write to theme and time of each song

**Warning: Not edited to comply with rules (Apologies if it doesn't read well)**

* * *

**There Goes My Baby – Enrique Iglesias ft. Flo Rida**

Harry walked into the hall for the first day of term and there he sat, Severus Snape, the light of his life and the recent nighttime obsession for his nightly wanks. The surley man sat at the front of the hall at the head table sneering at all the students around the hall and Harry swallowed hard.

He was excited this year, it was his last year and he had decided to take potions, well not that he should have been as he had badgered the headmaster to let him be in the class as he hadn't done so well the year before to get in. However, Harry being Dumbledore's favourite student he was able to con the man into letting him.

Monday afternoon rolled round and Harry was in his element, the man of his dreams was going to be teaching him and he didn't know how he was going to cope with that resonating voice enrapturing his soul.

He took his seat in the class and the man stood up the front and roared at the students as they sat for their first nightmare potions lesson. Harry eyed the man closely, checking him out.

* * *

**Love Is An Open Door – Frozen OST**

Harry was in a daze and his heart rate speed up ten fold. This man was doing things to his insides and he didn't know if he was going to learn anything that day.

All of a sudden he was faced with an angry intimidating black figure that was towering over him shouting about his incompetence for not listening and how he was able to get into the class in the first place.

Harry wasn't going to let the man intimidate him and he stood up with an air of defiance as he stood his ground to the man who was very surprised to see such defiance.

* * *

**Dangerous – David Guetta ft. Sam Martin**

Harry fought back with the man and was roughly dragged out of the classroom and into the man's office. He threw Harry against the wall and pinned him there with his forearm holing Harry's neck in place.

Harry stood there wide eyed at the man and his eyes drifted down to his lips that were merely inches from his own.

"Tell me, Potter. What gives you the right to speak back to me like that? Starting the year off with a great start I see, fifty points from Gryffindor."

"I'm serious, Snape." Harry yelled back and had to fight the urge to kiss the man silly.

""Serious about what? Your disregard?"

"Shut up and kiss me you ass!" Harry yelled back and slammed his lips against the man's.

Harry went to deepen the kiss as Snape just stood there, and it spurred Harry on the fact that the man hadn't pulled away and thrown him out.

* * *

**Title – Meghan Trainor**

Snape saw sense and took several large steps back as he stared in shock at Harry.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing you pillock!" Snape roared and Harry saw red.

"Don't call me your friend, if I hear that name a gain, you'll never get the chance to see me naked in your bed."

"I don't want to see you naked in my bed, Potter! You are a student."

"No, I'm a special kind of man who's looking for a tall dark and handsome man who can say look Harry, no hands!" Harry spat, his heart sinking as he realized his chance with the man was never going to come.

Snape sneered at him and went to stand back in front of Harry.

* * *

**Anaconda – Nicki Minaj**

Snape was so close, he could feel the man's breathe on his face and he felt his stomach drop.

"Get out!" Snape said deathly quiet and went to his door and wrenched it open.

Harry couldn't help it and as the man looked away was staring at his beautiful, perky ass and just screamed out for a spanking.

Harry followed the man to the door and gave it a slap as he walked past and the man gave out an undignified high pitched grunt and stared after Harry as the boy got his bag and left the room.

Still staring after the boy who had left, utterly shell shocked that he had done what he had, he didn't notice the class staring wide eyed and snickers that started to build as time kept ticking.

Snape shook his head to clear his thoughts and went back to bellowing at the students to get them back on track. Harry had some explaining to do and he was going to seek the boy out to set him straight.

Harry was walking down the corridor all but bouncing up and down with adrenaline coursing through his body. He couldn't believe he just smacked the guy on the ass and confessed his undying obsession.

* * *

**I Don't Love You – Elaiza**

At the end of the day, Snape came barging into the common room and found that unruly mop of hair that he was after. Picking the boy up and slinging him over his shoulder with the boy screaming to be put down he didn't stop until they were back in his private quarters.

Harry was pushed into a hard wooden chair and felt his wrists and ankles being bound to the chairs arms and legs. He wriggled and looked up to the man with sacred and lust filled eyes.

"I wasn't into you, only your character, Potter. I don't love you and you need to get this into your head. I'm sorry if it confused you, your personality was the most intriguing thing I've ever seen."

"So my mother then." Harry said sadly.

* * *

**Good Fight – Unspoken**

"I guess it was a good fight then, release me and I won't bother you any more."

Harry felt his limbs being released and he slinked out of the man's rooms and started to run through the corridors at full speed as he wanted to get out of the castle. He felt like he was suffocating and he needed space to breathe.

He ran down to Hagrid's hut and broke down into tears as he wrapped his arms around Buckbeaks neck and pulled its feathers to take flight. He nuzzled his face into the beasts' feathers as he let the tears of defeat and embarrassment course through him.

He didn't want to go back to the castle.

* * *

**Over and Over – Three Days Grace**

Snape felt a little bad that he had crushed the boy so much. The look of utter devastation was enough to bring the most stoic men to tears and he decided to go after the boy to see if he was okay.

Harry was up in the ear and he kept chanting in his head '_it will be okay, everything will be fine', _it was going over and over in his head and he tried not to think about the man but he just couldn't get the image of the intimidating man to go away.

There were so many thoughts running through his head, and he tried to live with the thought over never being with the man and he wanted to die, but every time he saw the man it was like he fell in love again.

Harry happened to look up and there was the man in question, stalking down the dirt path towards Hagrid's hut.

* * *

**Where No One Goes – Jónsi**

Flying through the air, he took Buckbeak away from the man and went high above the dark forest to get away. Harry sat up properly and felt the wind on his face drying the tears and he felt so free up here. So far away from the pain of everything and he wanted to remain up here for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately, Snape, it seemed was not going to let him go so easily and he saw a flash of black swish across in front of them and Buckbeak started to freak out and descended into the dark forest.

As they landed, it was a dim light as the trees were so thick and Harry suddenly got very nervous. He turned quickly when he heard a noise and was bucked of the beast and fell onto the ground as it sped off into the wilderness

* * *

**Super Hero – Author Unknown (Feel free to let me know)**

"You think you're so clever wandering off like this don't you, Potter." Snape snarled and Harry backed up into a tree unable to have his legs function.

Snape came to kneel in front of Harry and put a hand on his chin. He explained that he may have been a little bit harsh on Harry before and he came to apologize for that.

Harry was so confused and he didn't know what to think. He puffed out his chest and said that he didn't need the man anyway and pushed his hand away whilst trying to stand.

"Don't play the hero, Harry!" Snape barked and pushed him back down, straddling Harry's thighs.

"You are so temperamental and frustrating!"

"So you think you can just change the world just with a few words?" Harry said sadly and Harry let the man take him over and his body was pushed against the tree trunk and the man leaned in close to him.

* * *

**Only Love Can Hurt Like This – Paloma Faith**

Even after trying to tell himself that Snape didn't mean anything to him, the man was there sitting on him and he very much wanted to feel the man's touch. _Only love can hurt like this_, he thought sadly.

Snape leaned down and their lips met with a slow and languid kiss that made a certain kind of pooling in the bottom of his stomach, and he felt like he was trembling.

"Every time you leave, it feels like a knife cuts right through my soul." Snape muttered as he pulled away and Harry's eye's welled with desire and hope.

Snape sat back and stood bringing Harry up with him. _Love is torture_, Harry thought as he looked up at the man and was directed along a track.

Harry wiped away a tear as they walked back to the castle and he turned to Snape when they reached the edge of the forest and stopped them from walking.

"So after that deadly kiss, what now?"


End file.
